The Phan Girl and Erik
by phantomofleopera
Summary: When a phan girl makes a wish one night she never dreamed it would come true. That was until she is introduced to her new house mate. EXOW? M for swearing and later chapters.
1. I wish

**A/N: Wow! My forth phan phic!****I'm on a roll! This phic just came to me while i was on holiday in Norfolk. (fog horn) BORING! So as you could probley tell this was my only source of keeping me happy. So hope you like it! And also once again please DO NOT hassel me about spelling a grammer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik. Some girl in America got him on Ebay. I was so close!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
****I wish...**

Sally Pweter stood infront of her bathroom mirror, in her Winnie the Pooh night clothes, brushing her teeth. When she had finished she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a uncommonly pretty girl. Sally had wavy blood red hair an inch below her shoulders, peircing blue eyes, white skin, medium sized chest, flat stomach, small waist, 5'7 in height with long slim legs. But of course being a typical girl, Sally thought she was one of the ugliest girls going. She spat the last bit of foam into the sink, washing it down the drain. Slightly slipping over a puddle of water, Sally slowy made her way into her room. She smiled as she looked around her room. It was covered in Phantom Of The Opera posters, signed pictures and ornaments, Sally - like any other phan girl - was very proud of her collection of Phantom Of The Opera knick-knacks. She sat on her cushioned chair and leaned on the window seal watching the rain fall with people running around like busy ants to try and find refuge from the liquid drops.

Sally lived in a now four bedroom Victorian townhouse in Battersea, London. She lived with her friend Bex Magee, along with Bexs boyfriend Mark Antony and a french student, Julie Hollingberry. She was very content with her life. She had just finished university. All that Sally needed to do is start up her career as a Solicitor, but at the moment she was happy with her passion which is photography. But no matter what she still felt there was something missing. Something she couldn't explain. But being the type of girl she was she just shrugged it off. Sally looked up into the night sky. She could just about see a few stars scattered about the clouded sky. Sally gave her concentration to this is one particular star, that was shinning brighter than the rest. Sally sighed, closing her eyes for a slight moment.

"I wish i could find someone who wants me." When she wished that Sally was sure that the star twinkled at her. Sighing once again she turned the lamp off and snuggled into bed. Her eyes slid shut as she let sleep take over her.

* * *

**A/N: Also happy birthday Gerry! Can you believe he's 36!**

**Love it? Loathe it? REVEIW!**


	2. It came true!

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this isn't just a humour/romance phic. It has loads of different genres. So really its a General, Romance, Humour, Drama, Mystery, Parody, Angst, Suspense, and Tragedy phic****

* * *

**

Chapter 2

It came true!

"Sally! Wake up!" Came a female voice and loud banging on the door. Sally groaned and decided it was time to get out of bed. She slowly placed one foot on the ground, then the other and shuffled over to the door to open it. When she did Bex was standing right infront of her with her hands on her hips, looking like an annoyed mother of a teenager.

"And what time do you call this?" Bex said tapping on her watch. Sally just roled her eyes at her.

"Bed time. Goodbye!" Sally replied shutting the door. But it was no use Bex put her foot infront of it.

"Sally, don't be stupid! Now get yourself ready! Our new room mate should be here any moment now!" Sally gave Bex a mocking salute.

"Yes Sir!" She closed the door as her friend made her way back down the stairs to the kitchen. Sally stretched till her back clicked. She winced at the pain slightly and opened the other door into the bathroom. She loved her room. It wasn't too big, wasn't too small and it also had an on-suit bathroom. But unfortunately the new room that the new lodger would be staying in was an on-suit as well. But Sally wasn't really bothered. She had to share with three people already.

* * *

Sall stomped down the stairs, yawning her head off with bags still under her eyes. She shuffled into the kitchen and sat at the table. Mark was sat down reading his newpaper, as well as Julie eating a bowl of coco pops.

"Good morning Mark Antony! How are your troops! Heard from Cesar lately?" Sally said with a smile on her face. Mark put down his paper and frowned at her.

"Look honey. The trolls outta her cave." Mark said to Bex, as he began to read his newpaper again.

"Good morning Sally." Julie greeted with in her thick French accent. sally gave her a warm smile.

"'Morning Julie. How are you?" Julie swallowed her mouthful of coco pops before she spoke.

"I am errrr.. fine. You?"

"Im fine as well."Sallylike Julie very much. She was fun to talk to, funny and polite. She had also mastered the Englishlanguage very well and even managed togain a boyfriendin onlythe few months of her being here.Neither of them were suprised though. Julies was very pretty with her blonde hair, brown eyes and rosey complextion.There was a few moments of silence between the four of them till Bex broke it.

"Sally! What are you wearing! How can you introduce yourself in that!" The stunned look on Bexs face made Sally giggle.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed!" There really wasn't anything wrong with the way she was dressed. It was just Bex thinking she's as good as Trinny and whats-her-face from the BBC programme 'What Not to Wear' again. Sally was of course dressed in a pretty long sleved red and white top with a low cut neck and her favorite pair of baggy jeans. She had her hair tied up in lose ponytail because she couldn't be bothered to straighten her hair today and to finish the look she added a bit of rouge to her cheeks. Just as Bex was putting the milk away into the fridge the door bell rang.

"He's here!" She said runnign through the door. Sally on the other hand was throughly confused. Did she just say 'He'? Sally shook her head and poured the steaming black liquid in her mug. She went to reach out for the milk and relised nothing was there.

"Bloody Bex." She scorned as she got the milk out of the fridge again. She listened as Bex introduced Mark and Julie to their new house mate and listened again as she heard Bex giving this person a tour of the bottom half of the house.

"And this is the kitchen!" Bex almost shouted cheerfully. Sally just rolled her eyes again. ClassicBex, she thought. Sally felt a tap on her shoulder.

"And this is Sally Pweter!"Bex over-excitedly said again. When Sally came face-to-face with her new house mate, she couldn't help but let her eyes widen in shock.The man infront of her was about 6ft 2 in height, he had jet black hair slickedback from his head, a stronge jaw bone, green eyes with a flicker of gold and was ghostly pale.He wore a black shirt tucked fashionably into his long black trousers. But what stood out more, was the white leather mask on the right side of his face. It was as if Sallys wish had came true! The knight in shinhing armer she had always dreamed to rescue her, had come at last! The Phantom of the Opera was with her. She relised she was staring and quickly turned away blushing.

"Sally, this is Erik Destler!" Even his name was the same! Sally just had a urge to touch his cheek just to see if he really was real, but just by the skin of her teeth she managed to resist. Sally held out her hand with a smooth smile.

"Hello Erik. Nice to meet you." Hearing herself even say her name made her feel faint. Erik placed his long boney hand into hers and shook it.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well." His hands where so soft yet so cold and his voice. That voice. It was deep and hypnotising but at the same time quiet and dangerous. Slowly, they let each overs hands go, locking eye contact as they did. Sally looked deep into Eriks eyes. Those eyes. No other eyes in the world could defeat his in emotion and beauty. Erik began to feel uneasy with Sally looking into his eyes so he broke the gaze. Sally on the other hand thought she had offended him in someway and looked away as well.

"Sally why don;t you show Erik to his room." Sally looked up from her coffee and smiled.

"Okay then." Bex grinned like an idiot.

"Great! I shall leave you in Sallys hands! Just shout if she tries to murder you!"

"Yes Bex, I always kill the new people that come to live with us. One of my many hobbies!" Sally exclaimed glaring at Bex.

As they where climbing the stairs to the second floor Sally noticed the great big rectangular case Erik was caring.

"What do you have in there? If you don't mind me asking of course." Sally asked gesturing to the case. Erik quickly snapped back to attention.

"Oh, it's one of those portable electrical pianos." He even plays the piano! Sally swooned at the thought.

"I love the piano! I've always tried to play it but i never could. You must be very talented." Erik didn't reply. He didn't want to talk at all. All Erik wanted was just to be in the solitude of his new room. Sally opened a door a walked through with Erik at her heel.

"This is your room." She opened another door. "And this is the bathroom. And i wouldn't go through that door enless you need me because thats my bedroom. do you need anything at all?"

"No thank you."

"Well if you need us we're usualy in the kitchen. Bye." Sally smiled at him as she closed the door behind her and leaned on it smiling.

* * *

Later on that day Bex and Sally where sitting at the kitchen table talking about everything and nothing until Bex brought up the subject of Erik.

"So what do you think of Erik?" Bex asked. Sally shrugged.

"He seems nice."

"He doesn't talk much."

"Well he's probleyn shy." The two woman where silently thinking about Erik.

"So why do yo think he wears a mask? It's like we have the opera ghost himself with us."

"Bex! Don't be so rude! If he wears a mask tahts his choice! Leave the guy alone! You barely know him!"

"You can talk Sally! You know him as much as I do and yet your defending him! You don't like him? Do you?" Sally was silent for a while. Just as Bex began to think she had won Sally finally spoke.

"No i don't like him. He just seemed a bit defenceless and it was cruel for you to say that anway. Good night Bex." Sallys chair scrapped across the kitchen floor as she got up and walked up into her room.

* * *

"Nice." Erik thought outload. "She thought i was nice. She doesn't even know me." Erik looked into the mirror as he touched his mask. Fury raged in his body as he looked at himself.

"Its your own fault. Its your fault that your a monster. Your the reason she left. You alone. You stupid...pathetic...monster..." Erik sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He cried for the life he wanted, for the life he had had a taste of and then had it thrown back in his face. He cried for her. Her, the person who had left him. The only person her had ever loved, who had shown him some love in return and then throw that back at him as well.

"Oh Christine..." He whispered.

* * *

**Loathe it? Love it? REVEIW!**


End file.
